Plankton's Vincent Pursel Reality Lazer (SpongeBob DX)
in this Episode, Plankton makes an Invention that Screws up Reality, With the Help of Richard Pursel and Vincent Walker, of Course. SpongeBob DX Episode 20 The Plot it starts with Plankton in Development of a New invention, After Watching Tons of SpingeBill, he had the idea of the Vincent Reality Lazer, Plankton's Invention Works, But Plankton Got a Massage from Vincent Walker, About the Plan, and plankton Downloaded all the Bad Episodes of SpongeBob, Family Guy, Etc..., And then he walks into the Krusty krab, Plankton: >''ALL RIGHT!!! I WANT THE FORMULA KRABS!!!! COME OUT!!!"'' and everyone looks at Plankton. some people get scared and leave, SpongeBob wonders what's going on, and then Plankton Zaps SpongeBob, with the Baby Setting, Squidward Takes SpongeBob to the Hospetal, Squidward: '''>''is SpongeBob going to be alright?" ''Doctor:' >''i'm Sorry, your Friend has a bad case of Vincent Walker's Symdroume, When this Happens, well, Remember Squid Baby, That's What you have to deal with Sadly, Sorry." ,Squidward looks at the Doctor, and Looks Pretty Scared. Squidward calls Mr Krabs and Tells Mr Krabs about the situation, Mr Krabs said he'll hire someone to take care of SpongeBob while someone protects the formula, only to find that Plankton Already got the Formula back from Krabs, and then: Squidward: ''>wait, how do you have the Formula?"'' Mr Krabs: ''>i Stole it back form the Chum Bucket.", Then Squidward Hangs up, And starts to get kinda worried about SpongeBob. Plankton Chats With Richard Pursel and Vincent Walker on Skype, And Plankton brags about his success to them, and that he is making the krabby patties tonight, and plankton plans on making Krabs Miserable, so While Mr KRabs is dissapointed about the Situation, Plankton Rubs it in Krab's face, and starts to get really bad about it, Meanwhile SpongeBob is going to work and Plankton does some Bad Stuff Around the Krusty Krab. Plankton Vandalizes the Krusty Krab, and trys Many Bad Stuff at the Krusty Krab, but SpongeBob, Comes in and Saves Mr Krabs From the Bad Stuff, and he found out plankton is starting to go too far and that Plankton's Ego is getting bigger, Karen tells Plankton: '''Karen:' >''Sheldon, i know you hate Krabs, but aren't you going too far with this?" Plankton:' ''>Well, He broke into the Chum Bucket and Stole the Formula!!" Karen: ''>Well, Remember when you both used to be Friends?"'' Plankton: ''>Karen, that was Long Ago, besides, he deserves it for Stealing '''My Krabby patty formula!!"'' '''Karen:' >''See, this is why you are ending losing Plankton, nobody likes it when you start to turn into what Vincent Walker and Richard Pursel are now, do you want to Redeem yourself by Trying to Aplogise to Eugene Krabs, or do you want to become unlikeable, and might even end up in jail, and be hunted just like Warren Cook did?" ''Plankton: >''Your Right Karen, I'll try to fix this, I'll Fix the Damages, and i'll Give the Formula Back, Can you come with me Karen, it's not going to be Easy.'' Karen: >''Sure Plankton.'' Plankton: ''"thanks honey." So Plankton Fixes the Things he did, he Cleaned up the Vandalism, He Aplogised to Krabs and Gave him the Formula Back, Krabs Thanks him, He Aplogised to the People he Scared, and he Called the Cops on Vincent Walker and Richard Pursel, for Helping him go too far with Krab's Torture, You might not know, But eariler, Vincent walker and Richard Pursel Talked him into Going this Far on Skype, And Richard Pursel and Vincent Walker Wasn't Arrested for this Involvement, but For all the Other Times he did, And Piracy of Modern Family Guy Episodes. So Plankton and Krabs Are Friends again, and plankton enjoy's Some Krabby Patties, And the Episode ends in a Similar way to Naughty Nutical Neighbors. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes